


宴会

by gezi_jun



Category: batman/joker - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gezi_jun/pseuds/gezi_jun
Summary: 临时脑洞2333就是想写写吃瘪蝙蝠！*Bruce对于Joker有轻微迷恋。*女装Joker参加Bruce的上流宴会。
Kudos: 30





	宴会

临时脑洞2333就是想写写吃瘪蝙蝠！  
*Bruce对于Joker有轻微迷恋。

Bruce发誓，每月的例行宴会简直是世界上最无聊的差事。

可即便如此他还是在Alfred的建议下选择了一套合身的暗青色条纹西服，把领带系得一丝不苟。他还往腋下喷了些昂贵的男士香水，有淡淡的木质芳香和烟草味，确保一切看起来完美符合多金的花花公子形象。

然后他深吸一口气，像他每次做的那样，在推开大厅门之前先挤出一个从容自信的微笑，把什么蝙蝠侠或者是哥谭罪犯之类的抛到脑后。

很好，一切都如常进行。

Bruce踏入了会场，不出意料地收获了在场所有人无声的问候和各式各样的目光，羡慕的，仰慕的，敬佩的，嫉妒的……于是他清了清嗓子，随手拿过一杯香槟的同时向在场的人举杯致意。

“欢迎各位来到今天晚上的宴会。”

“只需要放轻松，然后尽情享受！”

话音刚落，掌声混杂着欢呼便从四面八方将他淹没。Bruce率先将杯中酒一饮而尽，可是他听到了什么？在整个大厅的欢笑声中，显得格外突兀而尖锐的大笑——

Bruce握着酒杯的手微微僵硬，那个笑声，他简直在熟悉不过。可是，这不应该出现在这里，在这个时候——

那个笑声在足以引起所有人注意之前停止了。它很快被人群抛在脑后，会场恢复了喧闹。Bruce没有因此而放松，他警惕地环顾四周，然后在甜点桌旁看到一位举止古怪的女士正在被警卫盘问。

他眯起眼睛观察那个女人，对方戴着过大的女士软帽，几乎遮住了半张脸。而她穿着一件花里胡哨的大衣，是那种高档宴会里不常见的紫色。她将半个身子隐藏到高高的蛋糕塔后面，面对警卫的盘问笑得浑身颤抖，涂着黑色指甲油的苍白手指捏起一块水果奶油蛋糕放到嘴里。

Bruce心里隐隐有了一种令人不适的确信感。他一边低声道歉一边轻快地穿过人群，直抵甜点桌。

“发生什么了？”

可怜的警卫一看到Bruce就像看见了救星。他几乎要哭出来了，“Bruce先生！这位…呃，女士，似乎没有在邀请名单上。”

Bruce这才有机会仔细打量这个女人。宽大的帽檐压得太低，让人只能看见她的下半张脸，苍白又瘦削的脸颊上缺乏常人的色彩，涂着鲜艳口红的嘴唇就像吸血鬼，让人心生寒意。

“没关系。这一定是误会，请享受您的宴会时光，女士。”

Bruce用他最令人信任的温和嗓音微笑着说道，主动牵起那个女人的手落下轻柔的一吻。一串压抑不住的笑声在他头顶炸开，Bruce微微抬眼，即使他心中有了预感却还是在撞入Joker那片幽幽的绿色眸子时感到心悸和震惊。他化了妆，与平时那种夸张的让人感到惊悚的小丑妆不同，这只是个柔和甚至普通的淡妆，不得不承认紫色闪粉眼影很适合他。

“你可真甜，Bruce•wayne。”

Bruce感到Joker的一只手轻巧地绕到他的脑后，在他感到紧张之前将细长的手指插入了他的发间，像抚摸一只猫或者宠物狗那样温柔地摩挲。

在这个令人错愕的瞬间Bruce闻到了Joker身上若有若无的女士香水气味，像是甜橙和栀子花。它们完美地掩盖了那股本来属于他的火药味。

Bruce识趣地没有当场揭露Joker的身份，他只是礼貌地行了个礼，然后选择了离开。比起激怒这个极其不稳定的杀人疯子不打草惊蛇暗中观察是更为明智的选择。

于是接下来的几个小时Bruce一直在距离Joker五米外，一边和身边形形色色的人物侃侃而谈一边警惕地监视着Joker。以确保在这个疯子做出什么行动之前及时阻止他。然而他似乎真的只是来享受宴会的，两个小时内他喝了好几杯香槟，吃了不少甜食，在跳舞时推开那些高大英俊男人的女性舞伴，亲自笑嘻嘻地贴上去。

Bruce感到头疼，他不确定无聊的宴会和有Joker存在的随时可能发生暴乱的宴会哪种更可怕。

可他很快就发现不对劲的地方了。在他第五次被迫随着Joker的步伐移动到大厅另一侧人少的门廊时，Joker没有给他假装看风景的机会，十分直截了当地冲他走了过来。

“嘿Brucie boy?你在监视我。”

在他否认之前，Joker的半个身子就倚了过来，一只手勾住了他的脖子将两人距离拉近，另一只手则缓慢地在他胸口画着圈。Bruce绷紧了脸部肌肉，Joker呼出的热气随着他的笑声喷在Bruce的下巴上，带来一阵搔痒。

“不说点什么解释一下？不过我喜欢羞涩男孩。”

Joker开始玩他的领带，灵活的手指随意地绕了几下就弄松了那个结，他的大腿好巧不巧地抵在Bruce两腿之间，正紧贴着他的西裤不安分地摩擦。Bruce这才注意到他穿着黑色网格丝袜，那双瘦长的腿被包裹得严丝合缝。

“…我相信这一定是某种巧合。”

Bruce感觉自己的声音听起来像是第一次上台表演的蹩脚主持人，干巴巴又生涩。

“撒谎。”Joker咯咯笑起来，他抓住了Bruce的一只手臂，然后用舞蹈的动作优雅地带着他转了个圈，最终依靠身体的重量将Bruce轻轻地推向墙壁。

“说点让我开心的，”Joker将自己整个人压在Bruce怀里，一边凑近他的脸一边慢条斯理地解开他的衬衫衣领，“或者…用你的舌头取悦我。”

Bruce之前从未想过和Joker接吻这种超出常规的事情，即便是眼前这种情形，他也不得不考虑究竟是按照蝙蝠侠的立场将他狠狠推开顺便摁着他的脑袋在墙上磕几下还是按照Bruce的立场扮演好花花公子的角色。

但是说实话，无论是哪一种立场，他的内心深处对于和Joker接吻这件事，没有那么排斥…

片刻犹豫，就足以让Joker将他的嘴唇贴上来。Bruce干脆自暴自弃地放任自己，任凭Joker柔软冰凉的嘴唇碾过他的，那感觉好的出奇，就像是一块被他的体温逐渐融化的冰，模糊了他理智的界限，让这个吻变得越来越火热、急促。Bruce下意识地腾出一只手扣紧Joker的脑袋，他们彼此都有点急不可耐地将舌头探入对方的口腔，舌尖相触的部分像是有电流穿过，让Bruce的大脑有些熏熏然。

他尝起来很甜，柔软甜蜜的舌头灵活又狡猾，勾着Bruce的舌尖缠绵不休。在一片意乱情迷中Bruce的手顺着Joker的腰线往下，滑过包裹着紧翘臀部的百褶短裙，落在网眼袜覆盖的腿根处。Joker因为他炽热的掌心而发出一声满意的呜咽，像只小猫似的挠了Bruce的心一下。

于是他更加肆意地吻他，两人的呼吸紊乱而急促，唾液被他们激烈的舔吻弄得沿着嘴角滴落。Bruce玩弄着Joker网眼袜上的洞，将他大腿处苍白的皮肤勒出红痕，而Joker蹬掉了一只高跟鞋，曲线优美的双腿攀着Bruce的腰，小腿勾住将他拉近。

“我想你在这里操我，甜心。”

Joker懒懒的语调让Bruce几乎血液沸腾，可他还是勉强保持住了理智，四下打量确保周围没人。这条门廊除了清洁工大概不会有人来，更何况此时此刻宴会进行地正酣畅，除了他们不会有人来这里。

“你总是这样来者不拒吗？”

Bruce托着Joker的臀部将他们的位置对调，转而把他压在墙上，身体向前压的同时有些咬牙切齿地低声质问。

“噢，这倒不一定。我的口味很多变，这得看我心情。”

Joker又笑了，他安抚似的揉了揉Bruce的耳朵尖，然后在那里咬了一口。Bruce将脸埋在Joker胸前深深吸了一口，让他栀子花的甜味充盈整个大脑，然后用牙齿尖咬着Joker薄薄的一层衬衣，在撕扯那里的同时双手托着他的臀部用力揉捏。

“嗯……而且，我已经心有所属了。”

Joker皱着眉头发出一声享受的轻吟，他的小腿绞紧Bruce的腰，下意识地用胯部磨蹭着Bruce已经鼓胀的部位，短裙的褶皱被他们的过分紧密接触揉得乱七八糟。

“而我爱的人是个假装正经的坏家伙，他让我心碎。”

Bruce一口咬上Joker绷紧的脖颈，在一片奶白色的皮肤上留下鲜红的齿痕。他有些粗暴的行为让Joker更加兴奋了，于是他开始呜呜地叫唤，像只发情的小母猫一样通过用脸颊摩挲Bruce的胸膛乞求他的关照。而Bruce将手掌探入Joker黑色百褶裙摆下，沿着汗湿的腿根一路摸到蕾丝边底裤包裹的那处勃起。

在他握住那团炽热时，Joker像干渴已久终于得到水的人那样瘫软了，他把下巴放松地搭在Bruce的肩膀上，懒懒地用手指拨弄Bruce的头发。

可是当Bruce开始上下套弄Joker的阴茎时有人来了，或许是像他们一样寻找个没人的地方接吻的男女，那脚步声越来越近，依稀可闻调笑的声音。Bruce听见Joker趴在他耳边轻轻地笑着，手中的热度又胀大了一点，这个变态。Bruce心想，有人将要发现他们这个事实让他更兴奋了。

但是Bruce并不希望明天的新闻上有他的名字，后面还跟着一条在宴会厅走廊里打炮。于是他保持着从正面抱着Joker的姿势带着他离开了门廊，凭借他模糊的记忆找到了这里的卫生间。

当他们跌跌撞撞地冲进一间隔间，Joker在他身后用脚踢上了门。他们急不可耐地再次吻到了一起，现在已经顾不上是否还有人在他们隔壁，Bruce混混沌沌的脑子里想的都是把这个不听话的疯子操死。

Joker的底裤渐渐变得湿答答，阴茎前端分泌出的液体弄湿了Bruce的手指，他还发现Joker的后面已经自己湿了。

骚货。他心里暗想，Joker身体的敏感程度甚至引起了他一丝怒火，虽然他自己也不清楚这是为什么。

“Brucie，让你用老奶奶的速度帮我还不如我自己来。”

Joker不满地哼唧了一声，他主动按住Bruce的手，扶着他上下滑动，然后他发出一连串的叹息，其中还夹杂了几声挑高的呻吟。Bruce知道这只是Joker的表演，但还是让他硬的发疼。

于是他以最快速度解开了裤链，让那根鼓着青筋的庞然大物弹出来，捅进了Joker百褶裙的裙摆里。然后他清晰地听见Joker吞咽唾沫的声音，就好像他看见了什么美味的东西。事实上他也的确这么做了，Joker俯下身去，被他吻花的嘴唇细致地包裹住Bruce粗硬的阴茎，用他湿热的口腔摩擦柱身，吮吸得两颊都陷下去，连Bruce前端分泌的前液都一滴不剩地咽下去。

Bruce抓紧了Joker的头发，这根本不够。

他想狠狠地操进去，操入Joker的内里，捅得他连笑都笑不出来。他想试试看他的里面是否像他的嘴唇一样柔软，他想操到他失语，那双总是戏谑地看着一切的绿眼睛里被泪水充盈，他想让他折服，让他哭着求饶。他想操到他以后每次见到他都会湿了裤子，从此他的脑子里不会再想要别人，他的一切都只能是为他量身定做的。

没有意识到自己的想法多么黑暗。Bruce低吼着推开Joker，在他的脊背砸到墙壁上的同时握住他的两只脚踝，粗暴地将他的两腿分开，甚至没有在意那是否会拉伤他的韧带。

“噢，现在我们要来真的了？”

Joker吃痛地低呼了一声，然后笑得大声。他的笑声在Bruce没有一丝停顿地捅到底时遏制住了，他张大了嘴，唾液沿着嘴角滴落，他的腿根几乎痉挛，却发不出一丝声音。

Bruce在那里面埋了足够久，然后他稍稍往后撤出，Joker才像回魂似的发出一声气音，他只能抓住Bruce的手臂支起上身，仰起头抵着大理石墙，大腿根抽筋的疼痛让他清醒了一点，但很快就被拉入一轮新的热潮。

Bruce没有完全拔出，他只是退出一点然后用更狠的力道撞回去，毫无技巧可言，只是凭借着单纯的蛮力操干那一点。这让Joker觉得Bruce在和他打架，目的是把他操死。可是他对此甘之如饴。

Joker开始扭动着腰身配合他，完全不知廉耻地大声浪叫，就像三级片里的小婊子那样。他想要更多，更加粗暴的对待。Bruce碾压过的每一寸肠肉都在叫嚣着欲望，他像个榨汁机一样随着Bruce进出的动作流出大量的肠液，弄得裙子上全是这些黏糊糊的东西。他的后穴被撞击得红肿，却还在每一次抽出时依依不舍地吮吸，阴茎和他的肠壁制造出来短暂的空隙让那里充满了体液，稍一进入就会被捅出咕叽咕叽的水声。

Bruce感觉这比他想像中的还要舒服。Joker后面紧得难以置信，同时也软的要命，当他插进去的时候就像进入了一片温暖的池沼，而那里的每一寸穴肉都紧紧挤压着他的阴茎，让他有种酥麻得发痛的快感。

Joker的笑声被呻吟和喘息弄得支离破碎，显得更加怪异。他仅靠后面被Bruce进出就射了两次，然而那里又一次颤颤巍巍地挺立起来，他都怀疑自己以后只能靠后面得到快感了。

“操，你是机器人还是什么？能告诉我保持精力的秘诀吗？”

Joker被Bruce拎着一条腿换了个姿势，这下他单脚着地，像小狗撒尿似的被提起一条腿压在墙上操着，这样毫无疑问让Bruce进入得更深，Joker感觉自己要被捅穿了。他摸了摸自己隆起的小腹，几乎可以描摹出Bruce阴茎的形状。Bruce每一次都把阴茎捅在他愈来愈敏感的前列腺上，这让他像骨头被抽去似的直不起身子，腿部肌肉抽筋。他没有意识到自己留了很多泪，这些生理性的泪水源源不断地滚落，砸在地面上，和那些干涸的精液混在一起。

Bruce低低地喘气，用力地咬住Joker的后颈，直到那里渗出血。Joker被他拉扯得仰起脖子，脆弱的喉管暴露无遗，他听见Bruce低吼着宣告，你是我的。

Joker立刻爆发出一阵尖笑，他摇了摇头，不无讽刺地回应道，可怜的男孩。但他很快被带入一轮新的操干，Joker眼神涣散，嘻嘻笑着继续自言自语。

“你很像一个我的熟人。”

可Bruce此时已经失去了理智，所有充斥他大脑的想法就是，操他，操他，操他。他一次次地撞在Joker的前列腺上，准确无误又凶狠异常，这让Joker弓起后背大声抽噎，嘴唇里溢出上气不接下气的低吟。Joker感觉自己要融化了，他和Bruce连接的部分热得可怕，那里已经没有了被插入的异物感，有的只是化作热流的快感和一波又一波的酥麻感。他的臀部被撞击得发痛，穴口撕裂到最大，他感觉自己要被操没了，他的灵魂在一点点滑落。

Bruce埋在他体内剧烈震颤的阴茎预示着他也要达到高潮了。Joker被他最后一次撞到底，在Bruce射到他体内的时候哭叫出声，滚热的精液将他填满，那样凶狠地冲刷着他的内里，就好像他会因此怀孕似的。

“你果然没有让我失望，Brucie。”

Joker完事后揽着Bruce的脖子亲昵地说，就好像他们是一对甜蜜的情侣。然而Bruce除了对于自己失控的自责和懊恼之外，还有一种莫名其妙的酸涩，他一直以为，蝙蝠侠对于Joker是无可取代的存在——

“可是我现在必须走了，稍后我还有个重要的约会，感谢你今晚的款待。”

Joker笑嘻嘻地起身，他扶着Bruce的肩膀才顺利地站起来。看着他淤青和红痕交错的腿根让Bruce几乎为此感到抱歉了，Joker看上去好像刚刚经历了强暴。

“宴会很好玩，你也是。”

Joker踉踉跄跄地走到门口，可是蹒跚的步伐却被他走出舞蹈的感觉。他扶着门框回头对Bruce一笑，绿莹莹的眼睛像猫似的眯起来，闪过一丝暧昧不清的狡黠。

“一会儿再见，Bruce。”

“别迟到。”


End file.
